Kanian Defense Forces
- 2,292 * - 1,380 * - 636 |amount = $30.382 billion (₭20.795 billion) |percent_GDP = 3.83% (2013 est.) |domestic_suppliers = Jarrett Aircraft Corporation Bendixson Defense Systems Wilcox Heavy Industries Samson International Allbright Dynamics |history = Kanian Crisis }}The Kanian Defense Forces are the military forces of the Republic of Kania, tasked with protecting Kania's national sovereignty and its citizens from external threats. The KDF consists of three branches; the Army, Navy, and Air Force. The President of Kania is the sole commander-in-chief of the military, and is the only person allowed to declare war or peace in the government. He is aided in his running of the military by the Department of Defense, which is lead by the Secretary of Defense. Both the President and the Secretary of Defense are advised by the Kanian Defense Council, which is directed by the Head Chief of Staff. The KDF has a long history of service to the country, and fought numerous battles aimed at protecting the integrity of Kanian independence from larger, more powerful foes. The Kanians dogged determination to resist the control of Britain, the United States, and Canada resulted in the development of the military as an integral part of Kanian society. However, civilian control of the military has long been the norm, and only military commanders who have retired from their service have been allowed to pursue the presidency. The military has made it very clear though that any of its personnel that attempt to use force to take the government will be dealt with swiftly. The Kanian government allocated 3.83% of the national GDP, or $30.382 billion (₭20.795 billion) to the military budget. The KDF numbers 72,142 active personnel, with another 144,284 in reserve. Despite the military's small size, the military budget in proportion to the size of the force its supporting, has allowed the KDF to purchase and equip only the best weapons and technologies the world has to offer. Also, the military's expertise has provided Kania with considerable power projection, allowing Kania to serve as a military player in joint international military operations. History The history of the Kanian military dates back to the formation of the republic in 1756. The new nation's dangerous proximity to French Canada during the height of the French-Indian Wars resulted in the formation of the Kanians' first naval craft and small army of a thousand men to dissuade a potential invasion of the island nation by France, which by the war's end, sought to use Kania as fortress to protect their holdings in Canada. Though the French never invaded, the scare effected the role of the Kanian military, one in which it would serve to defend the small nation from far larger threats by out-gunning, out-training, and out-teching them by any means necessary. Following the end of the French threat when Britian took over Canada following the war, Kania found itself the target of American colonial merchants, who saw the nation as a threat to their profits as a low-cost port of trade. They hired privateers to destroy Kanian merchant vessels, and sell their black crews off as slaves, which lead to the formation of the Kanian Marine Corps in 1764 to protect Kanian crewmen and travelling merchants from the illegal activities of the American colonists. The poor relationship between Kania and British America permitted the Kanian government to authorize the use of 5,000 Kanian soldiers to fight in the American Revolutionary War, which was the first conflict Kania was engaged in. Personnel Organization Military Ranks Equipment Category:Republic of Kania Category:Military of Kania